The Girl in the Forest
by 7 Ace
Summary: Lillian Marie Fae has just moved to Forks. She's not an ordinary girl, but no one knows what she is. What happens when Edward sees her again after not seeing her for a hundred years? Read to find out...
1. A New Town

I've come across a new town. It's small and tends to rain a lot. It's my second day here in Forks and I've enrolled in school-Forks High School to be more precise. I'm currently driving my Sedan into the parking lot of the school; today is my first day.

I grab my shoulder bag and walk to the small office building. When I get there, an older woman looks up and smiles at me. "You must be Lillian Fae," she says looking through a stack of papers.

"Yep, that's me." I smile back at her.

"It's nice to have you here. Here is your schedule, dear. Have your teachers fill out this form and sign; once you're done with your first day, just bring it back to me," she tells me.

"Yes, ma'am," I say as she hands me the papers.

_Wow, she is so respectful, and pretty too._

_Well, thank you._

_Did I say that out loud?_

_Yeah..._ I start to laugh and walk out the door. I love messing with people, but I can only play with some of them. The lady was nice and I just couldn't help using my telepathy on her.

I look down at my schedule and notice that I have Algebra 2 as my first period. I walk around until I bump right into someone. "Oomph… Watch where you're…-" the person in front of me stops. I can feel them staring, so I look up at them noticing that I had walked into a really tall, muscular guy who seems to be rock hard and glowing. He is huge! I look up and see he has golden eyes and black curly hair hidden under a white baseball hat.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he says, scratching his neck.

"That's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. I'm trying to get to Algebra 2, do you know where this room is?" I ask him, showing him my schedule.

"Yeah, actually, I'm headed that way myself. My name's Emmett, what's yours?"

"Lillian, but my friends call me Lily." I shrug and he leads me to our destination.

"Cute name. I'm actually in this class, I am just running late this morning." He laughs and when I read his mind, I totally understand why.

_Rose is going to be so mad at me. I should've stayed with her, but I love Math._

Along with that, I get several images of him and this "Rose" making out behind the gym. I start laughing and he smiles at me as he opens the door. I walk over to the teacher who fills in their section of the sheet and signs it. She directs me to the only empty seat next to a pixie-like girl. She glares at Emmett and then smiles at me, introducing herself, "Hi, I'm Alice."

I smile back and say, "Lily. What are we working on?"

She shows me the assignment and I copy down the problems and get to work. I wander through my classes rather slowly until I have lunch. When lunchtime rolls around, I'm walking to the cafeteria until someone swirls around me. "Hey Lily, how would you like to sit by me?"

I shrug and we get in line.

Alice is behind me and getting her own lunch. I pay for mine and wait for her to finish getting hers. She walks toward a table that five others are sitting at. I almost immediately notice Emmett sitting there and I start laughing because Rose is sitting next to him smirking at me.

"Something funny, Blondie?" she asks.

"No, not really, but I see you made it to lunch without being late," I say, laughing at Emmett. I share Drama with Rose during third period.

"Just because I was late to Math, doesn't mean I'd be late to lunch," he says, laughing at me.

_I told Rose that you spilled the part that you like Math this morning,_ I think to him.

_What? Who the…?_ He freaks out looking from side to side searching for the source of the voice in his head.

_Look at the new girl,_ I think back.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

_BOO!_ I think at him; he laughs and shakes his head.

"So, I know Alice, Emmett, and Rose, but who are you guys?" I ask the rest of them.

Alice speaks before anyone else can. "The guy with the messy bronze hair is Edward; the girl sitting next to him is Bella, his girlfriend; the hot blond on the end is Jasper, my boyfriend."

As Alice introduces each one of them, they nod and wave and I say, "Hi."

I notice that Bella and I are the only ones eating and once my lunch is gone, I look at Emmett and ask, "Are you going to eat any of that?"

He shakes his head and pushes it to me. After I finish off Emmett's plate, I notice that Alice hasn't touched any of the food she purchased, so I look at her and raise my eyebrow in question and look down at her plate. She says, "go ahead, I'm not really hungry," and Emmett cracks up.

"You're a girl after my own heart."

Rose punches him and he starts to whine, rubbing his arm. "Ow, Rose, that hurt."

We all start laughing as Rose says, "Well then stop flirting with the new girl."

In a second, I hear someone growl. I look up and see Edward glaring at me. I raise my eyebrows. "What?" I ask, looking at him. He instantly looks away.

_That was weird._

"Hey, Lily, Bella and I are going shopping after school, and I was wondering if you'd come with us?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, sure, are you going directly after?"

She nods and I smile. I can tell something is wrong when I get a tingly feeling down my back. _Shit! Someone senses me! What the hell?_

That's when Alice looks at me and her smile grows twice its size.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"We're going to be great friends, the three of us," Alice replies.

Bella is sitting to my right and she leans in to me saying, "Alice is special. She can see the future, just don't tell anyone."

I snicker at the last part. "I won't," I say, flipping my long blond hair back over my shoulder.

We sit here talking until the bell rings. I tell them that I have English next and show them my schedule and Bella speaks up. "Oh, cool! Edward and I have that class next!"

We all get up to leave and I walk over to Rose and give her a hug. Alice walks up to me and says, "Thanks for coming with us after school! Tomorrow's Bella's birthday and I need her to be distracted so I can do some massive party shopping."

I giggle and say, "I'm totally in."

Her grin gets impossibly bigger as she prances off to class. Bella looks back at me and holds out her hand. I run to catch up and link hands with her. When we get to the classroom, I do my slip thing and, again, take the last open seat. We have to read the book the teacher gives us and when he says, "_Dracula_" I can't help but smile. I raise my hand and the teacher calls on me. "I have a first edition of _Dracula_ and I was wondering if I could use that?"

The teacher is shocked, but says that it's perfectly okay with him. I smile again and take it out of my bag, and start to read as the teacher passes out a packet of worksheets based off of the book. When I get my packet, I flip through it and figure out that it will be an easy assignment, since I've read it about five different times, this being the sixth.

Throughout the period, we read through the book and work on our packets. It turns out to be my favorite period of the day; aside from the feeling of being watched. After English, I have Gym, which turns out to be another class that I have with Bella.

We walk to the locker room together and she talks about how clumsy she is. When we're dressed, we walk out to the gym and stretch. Then I take Bella's hand, grab a basketball, and back up about five feet. "Okay, I'm going to pass it to you, and then I want to see if you can make a hoop," I say to Bella.

She nods and I pass her the ball. She catches it and tosses it toward the basket. I watch her stance and once she goes to step forward, she throws the ball and makes the shot! "Oh, the gods! I thought you said you're clumsy?" I freak.

She got the perfect stance and made the shot! There was no clumsiness about it!

"I usually am. Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks.

"No reason," I say as I get the ball and scoot back so there is seven feet between us. "Okay, now catch!" I shout, throwing the ball. I watch her again and she does it perfectly again.

"This is crazy! I've never gotten two in a row! I can barely do one!" She's ecstatic, but I'm confused and angry.

_What the hell? She's been fine all day, when I've seen her. Oh no… I have to try this…_

"Okay, try it on your own. I need to go get some water." I walk off without another word and get the water out of my PE locker. I walk back into the gym and Bella looks confused. "Bella, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I tried five times and missed all of them."

"Okay, well, here, I'll toss it to you." I take the ball from her and stand five feet from her again. We spend the rest of gym playing back and forth and each time I toss it to her, she makes it. When I don't, she misses it. I mentally kick myself. I'm supposed to keep hidden, not show off! The funny thing is that Bella thought she was just pathetic either way, so I'd kick her ass a few times. The last time I do, I say, "Stop moping! You're awesome. Don't start thinking that you're pathetic, or you'll be repeatedly beaten by me. Got it?"

She giggles and nods. We run into the locker room and then get changed. Then we go outside to wait for Alice.

"Lily, Bella, come on. Let's go!" She's dangling her keys and we walk over to a cute little yellow car. When we get to the mall, I tell Alice that Bella and I are going to go look at movies and she grins at me. "Thank you."

"_You're welcome,"_ I think to her.

"_Ah ha! I knew you were special," _she thinks back.

I hug her and then take Bella to the movie rental place. We look around and find five different movies. I pick out my favorite Dracula movie called _Dracula 2000_ starring Gerard Butler, _Eragon_ an awesome movie that is nowhere near as good as the book, and _Law Abiding Citizen_ another Gerard Butler movie. Bella picks _Transporter_ starring Jason Statham, and _Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen_. We rent these five awesome movies and head to the food court, with the movies in my shoulder bag.

Even after my three course lunch, I'm still hungry and order a strawberry banana smoothie and a large salty pretzel. Bella orders a bottle of water and a slice of cheese pizza. We sit down to eat and then I notice Alice walk up to us with absolutely nothing except her purse. I raise my eyebrows until she projects, _They're all in the trunk._

I nod and finish eating. Once Bella is finished, we drive to the school so that I can get my car. _I can come over, right?_

"_Of course! You got the movies, didn't you?" _Alice answers.

"I'll follow you guys," I say getting into my 2010 Volvo S60 Sedan, start it up, and turn my radio on. Once I'm on the road, one of my favorite songs, _Without You_ by David Guetta and Usher.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without... You!_

_Oh oh oh_

_You you you_

_Without_

_You you you_

_Without you.._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're_

_Estrange_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleep this night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!_

_Oh oh oh_

_You you you_

_Without_

_You you you_

_Without you.._

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU_

**(A/N: David Guetta Without You lyrics found on .)**

That song gets me every time. It's got a good beat and awesome lyrics. Then they just have to put on my other favorite…

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_Oh_

_I love the feeling_

_You bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what_

_I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_With my body suit on, on, on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

**(A/N: Rihanna S&M lyrics found on .)**

After listening to a few more songs, we're finally at their house. When I pull in the hidden drive, I can't believe the view. Their house is a glass mansion! It's beautiful! I get out of the car after parking it in the garage. We go into the house and then Alice takes me to the side and hugs me.

_Okay, I desperately need your help… we're having a houseboat party and I need Bella's gifts hidden for our family party tomorrow. If you ask, you won't have to repeat it like I would. Please? Please? Please?_ When she finished thinking to me, her forehead was resting on mine.

I nod and she picks me up and spins me around. I start laughing before she sets me down to go distract Bella.

_Boys, Rose, I need help! We've got a trunk full of gifts for tomorrow that need to be hidden from Bella._

Within seconds, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rose are in the room with me. Emmett starts laughing. _Dude, her talent is so much cooler than yours._

Edward punches him in the shoulder and I can't help but laugh. I look at Jasper who has been the only one other than Edward that hasn't spoken to me. He's smiling at me and I can't stop the blush. _Jasper, don't look at me like that!_

"_Like what? Like a beauty?" _he thinks to me.

"_He may not be able to hear me, but I can hear him, that's disturbing," _Edward thinks.

"_So sorry Brother, but thanks to this little lady, I can hear you." _

Edward growls, and Jasper and I just laugh.

"_Jealous much?" _I think.

"_Whatever, I'll put the presents away," _Edward thinks back.

"_You're different. I just can't put my finger on it," _Jasper thinks pointedly at me.

"_If you ever do, let me know," _I think with a smile.

"_Will do. Where are we putting these?" _Jasper asks.

"_All over the place, anywhere they'll fit; easy for us to find, but hard for Bella to find," _I mentally explain.

"_Easy enough," _Jasper responds.

We put the presents away, well, they do. Everyone but Edward is smiling at me as we walk up to where everyone else is. I notice the sound of dishes clashing. I freak out and run to the kitchen. "Oh, hello, dear; you must be Lily," a pretty mom-like woman says. I nod.

"I thought you were Bella. She's kind of clumsy without me around." I whisper the last part, knowing she heard me.

She smiles and says, "I'm Esme. You should be able…" She is cut off by a handsome guy walking up behind her and grabbing her waist. "As I was saying, you should be able to meet Carlisle soon, but as you can see, he's here."

I smile and look at the new person in the room.

"I've heard someone has made Edward jealous, is this true?" he asks.

I giggle and say, "Yeah, apparently, I'm cooler than he is."

_How so?_ They both think at once.

_I can read minds and talk in your heads._ I hear them both gasp, knowing full well they don't need to breathe. Fast like lightning and don't eat, and different, never heard of eye colors; they're definitely vampires.

_But she's human. _Carlisle looks at me, trying to figure me out.

_I was born with it, doc._

_How'd you…_

_I heard you thinking about Bella's accident with the truck. _

_Van…_

I laugh, walking to sit at the bar.

"I see why he's jealous," Carlisle says as he and Esme start to laugh.

"Come on, everyone! It's time to go to the houseboat!" Alice yells.

"Why are we going to the houseboat?" Bella asks cautiously, looking at me with scared eyes.

I shrug, smiling. "I have no idea... Come on, Bella, why don't you ride with me?"

Her eyes brighten and she throws herself at me and wraps her legs around my waist. I have to catch myself before I fall, but I look at her and she's leaning into me and instead of freaking out, she's cuddling into me, smiling. "Uh, I take that as a yes."

"I'd love to. You do drive sane, right?" Bella asks, practically pouting.

I laugh and say, "Are you kidding? I only go fifty... anything higher than that scares me."

She smiles even deeper and asks, "So, when are we leaving?"

I look around and everyone is already at the door, waiting for us. "I guess that would be now..."

We both walk out to the car and I start it up. When we start down the driveway, she scoots closer to me, and I look over at her. "Are you okay, Bella? You're acting kind of strange..." I say quietly.

"Lilly, I-I-I want to try something, may I?" she stutters.

"I don't see why not," I say looking from the windshield to Bella and back again.

I hear ruffling and I keep my eyes on the road as I drive until Bella pulls my face toward hers. The next thing I know, her lips are on mine. I pull the car over so that nothing can happen and project, _"Bella needs a human minute, she's nearly hyperventilating..."_

I hear _"Okay" "See you there" _and _"Have fun..."_ s from all of the Cullens.

Looking at Bella, I see that she's embarrassed of what she had done, but I don't let it go. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I-I don't know. There's just something that draws me to you. I can't help it..." Bella whispers.

_Okay, that's a little different..._ "Bella," I whisper pulling her chin up so that she's looking at me, "I want you to kiss me again..."

"R-R-Really? I thought..." I interrupt her before she can say anything else. I lean towards her and pull her face closer to mine. I get close to her, but not all the way.

Bella moves in as close as she can and molds her body to mine. Her lips move against mine, and I have a hard time controlling myself. "Bella... this can't... I can't take you from Edward..."

Bella pulls back and frowns. "I didn't think it would be like that... I'm sorry. Please, don't tell Edward." She moves back to her seat and puts her belt on. I do the same and drive on towards the houseboat.

When we get to the houseboat, Bella is the first to get out. I notice Edward glaring at me as he walks Bella up to the entrance. I hear Alice laughing, but the only thoughts I hear from her are song lyrics. _Oh my god... that little..._

I walk into the houseboat and look for Rosalie. I find her and Emmett hanging out by the bar, making out and I instantly turn the other way looking for someone I know to talk to, when all of a sudden Jasper sneaks up on me.

"Hey, what are you doing by yourself? Why aren't you with Alice? Or Bella?" he asks.

"Really? Do you have to scare me every time we're in the same 100 feet?" I ask giggling.

"Apparently, yes, I do. Now, why aren't you with them?"

"I can't be near Bella, Jas, I just can't... and I'm on the verge of hurting Alice..." I mumble.

"Oh really? _Oh_, now I get it... that makes sense now..." Jasper says through laughter.

"She did see it, didn't she?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah, she did. She also saw you trying to kick her ass." Jasper wraps his arms around my waist again and I lean into him.

"Do you think I could?" I ask.

"No, probably not... would you try?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, good. I'd hate to see you and my mate get into it. She's calling me, so I need to go. I'll talk to you later, Lily."

I nod and instead of staying inside, I walk into the night air. I notice a big moss covered rock and head towards it and sit down. The rock is right on the border of open air and the nearby forest and it's about 50 feet from the houseboat, so I'll be able to see anyone walking toward me since it's a larger rock. I see Edward walking towards me and I start to shift in my spot. The weird thing is that he has a plate in his hand.

"Okay, Mister Hospitality, what's going on?" I say laughing.

"Bella said that you looked like you needed company, so I brought you some food and some water," he grumbles.

"That's nice of you, thanks." I grab the plate and water bottle, but only open the bottle. "I don't know why, but some reason, somehow... you seem familiar to me, Edward..."

"I used to live in Chicago. I'd always hunt for food for my mom and me..." he says, looking at me through darkened black eyes, of anger.

"I-I haven't been in Chicago... oh my god..."

_I've been walking around in the forest talking to Genie, when all of a sudden, I see a copper haired young man setting an animal trap. I walk toward him and snap at him. "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_I'm fetching dinner for my mother and I. Why?" he replies, taken aback._

"_Have you ever thought about the poor animals that you trap?" I give him my fiercest glare, but he still doesn't give up._

"_Yes, but my family still needs to eat," he says politely. _Damn, giving him my fierce glare only results in politeness.

"_Humph… I guess you're right. We wouldn't want you to starve, now would we?" I say, pouting. _He really is too good looking to let starve...

"_I sure hope not. What's your name, Miss?" he asks, getting up off the ground. _

"_Lillian Marie Fae, sir."_

"_There's no need to call me sir, I'm Edward," he says offering me his hand. _

"_Well, Edward. I should be going. My mother and father are waiting for me." With that, she was gone. _

"This can't be... it can't be!" I run off and get into my car. I drive toward the Cullen house, knowing that Carlisle and Esme had stayed behind when we left. I walk in the house and flip on one of the movies I rented. I don't care which one, I just need something to get my mind off of something that happened ninety years ago.

Somehow, I fall asleep watching the movie.


	2. Jealous

Edward's Point of View

Alice has been acting weird all morning. She told me when we left that Forks High School was getting a new student. At first, I didn't care. That was until I came across Emmett after first period. I'm sitting in my math class listening to every head in the room. I couldn't care less about class right now. My problem is the new girl. Why did she have to be here?

I drag through my classes ignoring my siblings and watching Bella. I keep seeing the new girl in everyone's heads. It's so frustrating. All they see is a beautiful blond with a slender body that they'd love to either get their hands on or look like. I know better. This isn't just some random girl. She's more than that. When I get my study break, I think back to the first time I saw her.

_I am walking around Chicago in 1917. I was just asked by my mother to go get some game for dinner and I've been setting traps for the last twenty minutes when I see a beautiful blond walking toward me. I try to ignore her, but it doesn't work. She walks right up to me and snaps at me. "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_I'm fetching dinner for my mother and me. Why?" I reply, taken aback._

"_Have you ever thought about the poor animals that you trap?" She's looking at me with piercing blue eyes that take my breath away. _

"_Yes, but my family still needs to eat," I say politely._

"_Humph… I guess you're right. We wouldn't want you to starve, now would we?" she says, pouting. I feel like I could melt under her gaze._

"_I sure hope not. What's your name, Miss?" I ask, getting up off the ground. _

"_Lillian Marie Fae, sir."_

"_There's no need to call me sir, I'm Edward," I say offering her my hand. _

"_Well, Edward. I should be going. My mother and father are waiting for me." With that, she was gone. _

_I don't see her for a few months after our first encounter. The whole time period since I'd first seen her was difficult. I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't understand. When I finally do, I attempt to show her my feelings. The whole time period since I'd first seen her was hard. I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't understand. That was until I see her again. This time, we spent hours talking about our families and many different things. I purely enjoyed it, but my mother calls me just as I get the courage to tell this fine lady how I felt about her._

_I don't get the chance to tell her because my mother and the rest of my family have died of the Spanish Influenza, and I myself am on the brink of death from the dreadful disease. I believe that I see her again, but it is only in my head. I haven't figured that part out, but knowing that I am able to see her again even in my mind is a blessing. _

_As I am closer to dying a kind doctor tells me that he will save me, but he also tells me that I will be in pain for several days. With being on the edge of death, there's nothing I can do but go with it. _

The sound of the bell ringing brings me out of my reverie. I stand up and go to the cafeteria where I find Bella already in line. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Hey, love, how's your day?" I ask in a whisper.

"It's actually going pretty well. I suppose you've heard of the new girl by now."

"Are you kidding? No one will stop thinking about her."

"I don't want to know."

"No, you really don't."

I walk with her in line until she pays for her food. We go straight to our usual table when I hear Alice start talking.

"Hey Lily, how would you like to sit by me?"

There's no response and I can't hear any thoughts responding to her. Obviously, this Lily has some mental block like Bella. I get stiff next to Bella and she can instantly tell something is wrong.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asks with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_You are definitely not fine, Edward. What's going on? – Jasper_

I turn to look at Jasper and glare at him. He instantly puts his hands up in surrender and leaves me alone. That's when Emmett and Rosalie show up, both thinking about _her._

"So, have you met the new girl yet?" Bella asks Emmett and Rosalie.

They both nod and watch Alice and the new girl walk up to the table. Then someone starts to laugh and I look up at her stunned that she doesn't look a day older.

"Something funny, Blondie?" Rose asks.

"No, not really, but I see you made it to lunch without being late," _she _says, laughing.

"Just because I was late to Math, doesn't mean I'd be late to lunch," he replies, laughing along with her.

_Very funny, Emmett! You don't even eat!_

All of a sudden I hear a voice coming from the inside of Emmett's head, just as he does.

_I told Rose that you spilled the fact that you like Math this morning. – Lillian._

_What? Who the-? _Emmett starts to freak out, looking for the source of the voice in his head.

He stops looking around when Lillian's voice goes through his head again. _Look at the new girl._

Emmett listens and raises his eyebrows at her and she scares him by saying, _BOO_ in his head. Emmett immediately starts to laugh and shakes his head at her. Lillian asks who everyone else is, while knowing who Emmett, Rosalie and Alice are. Without surprise, Alice is the first to answer.

"The guy with the messy bronze hair is Edward; the girl sitting next to him is Bella, his girlfriend; the hot blond at the end is Jasper, my boyfriend."

Lillian waves at all three of us and I just zone her out. I sit listening to Bella's heart-beat, ignoring everything else around me. Until Rose says something that makes me growl. "Well, then stop flirting with the new girl." I start glaring at Lillian and she catches me saying, "What?" with raised eyebrows, which instantly irritates me and I look away within a few seconds.

Everyone starts talking to Lillian like they're all best friends, which irritates me even more. When the bell finally rings, she says that she has English next and places her schedule in the middle of the table. Bella takes it and says, "Oh cool! Edward and I have that class next."

I roll my eyes and get up and start walking out of the cafeteria toward my next class hand in hand with Bella. Alice decides to make plans with Lillian, involving her in Bella's birthday, which makes it so that she'll be around me all night and all day tomorrow. Alice has already seen Lillian staying the night and just the thought of her being under the same roof of me fills me with rage. Thankfully, I have Bella next to me to help me calm down. Just as I thought things couldn't get worse, Bella holds her other hand out to Lillian and Lillian walks with us to class. _Why does she have to be liked so damn much?_

We get to class and when the teacher announces that we'll be reading _Dracula_, Lillian's hand flies up and she asks if she could use her first edition. _Of course she'd have a first edition… she's older than the book itself!_ I can't focus on anything, except the thoughts around me and the feeling like I want to throw Lillian against the wall. I hate the fact that she never came back and she never even said goodbye to me. I was in love with her and she just disappeared like nothing ever happened.

Once English is over, I jump out of my seat and walk out of the classroom. I know that Bella and Lillian have the same class next, so I just leave her with Lillian and go to Science. Being a telepathic vampire has its perks. I don't have to worry about being called on because all I have to do is read the teacher's mind in case I wasn't listening, and I have the right answer every time. Science and Psychology go by pretty fast, so when they are over, I get into my car and drive as fast as I can away from the school and into the nearest forest.

"I can't believe this! After all these years! She's never looked for me and then when I finally see her again, she doesn't even recognize me!" I hiss, kicking a tree.

I spend most of my time that I have, until about five,kicking and letting my frustrations out so that I won't reach out and try to snap her in half the next time I see her. When I get home, I go straight to my room and put some rock music on and zone out until I get a really annoying message in my head.

_Boys, Rose, I need help! We've got a trunk full of gifts for tomorrow that need to be hidden from Bella._

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all enjoying the fact that Lillian can talk in their heads and hear them. They actually seem to like her better than me, even though they just met her hours ago. I get to the garage as soon as I can and I'm standing next to the other three when Emmett start laughing and thinks, _Dude, her talent is so much cooler than yours._

I punch him in the shoulder and she laughs at me! She is freaking laughs at me! Then Jasper starts getting all mushy with her.

_Jasper, don't look at me like that! – Lillian_

"_Like what? Like a beauty?" _he thinks to her.

"_He may not be able to hear me, but I can hear him, that's disturbing," _I think at Lillian, attempting to figure out if she can hear me.

"_So sorry Brother, but thanks to this little lady, I can hear you." _

I growl, and Jasper and Lillian just laugh at me. She's always laughing at me!

"_Jealous much?" _She thinks at me.

"_Whatever, I'll put the presents away," _I think at her, mumbling.

"_You're different. I just can't put my finger on it," _Jasper thinks pointedly at Lillian.

"_If you ever do, let me know," _she replies.

"_Will do. Where are we putting these?" _Jasper asks.

"_All over the place, anywhere they'll fit; easy for us to find, but hard for Bella to find," _she mentally explains.

"_Easy enough," _Jasper responds.

The three of us put the presents away as she just stands there. They're smiling at her and I just can't shake the feeling of anger I feel towards her. I go find Bella and keep her company with Alice and play with her hair as she listens to Alice ramble on about clothes. I let my mind wander and soak in the thoughts and find out that Lillian is showing Esme and Carlisle what she can do. The whole thing confuses Carlisle just as much as it does me, even though I know she can't be human. Then both Carlisle and Esme start laughing at me for being "jealous". That's a nice way of putting it. It's the only way that she doesn't have to face the facts.

I stand behind Bella with my arms around her waist and she leans against me, trying to get comfortable.

"Come on, everyone! It's time to go to the houseboat!" Alice yells.

"Why are we going to the houseboat?" Bella asks cautiously, looking at Lillian with a scared look in her eyes – I see it through Emmett's mind as he thinks, _I bet they'll ride together..._

I glare at her as she smiles at Bella and says, "I have no idea... Come on, Bella, why don't you ride with me?"

Bella's eyes brighten – according to Emmett _again_, as he thinks, _You're in trouble, Edward _– and she throws herself at Lillian, wrapping her legs around her waist. Lillian staggers backward, trying to catch herself before she falls, I look away from them and growl again. Alice thinks, _Don't worry, Edward, everything will work out. It might be a long and weird journey, but it'll happen. _"Uh, I take that as a yes," I hear Lillian say after Bella giggles.

"I'd love to. You do drive sane, right?" Bella asks, whining.

Lillian laughs and practically taunts me with, "Are you kidding? I only go fifty... anything higher than that scares me."

I walk out the door and I'm already in my car waiting for everyone else by the time I hear, "So, when are we leaving?"

I roll my eyes and start the car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all pile in my newer – and larger – car and I pull out of the driveway towards the houseboat. When the girls are behind us, we all hear Lillian in our heads – I have to deal with it because of everyone else – saying, _"Bella needs a human minute, she's nearly hyperventilating..."_

All four of them reply with a bunch of random responses. When Alice answers her though, I nearly pull the car over, but she glares at me, so I keep driving. "What do you mean, 'have fun'?" I ask her.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Edward. Now drive," Alice says.

"You know very well that I can watch you and drive the whole way, now what did you mean?" I ask in a clipped tone.

"Jasper, you tell him," Alice growls.

"It just has to me, doesn't it?" Jasper whispers.

"What is going on, you two?" I ask frustrated.

"Bella and Lillian have a connection, Edward. It's not as strong as yours with Bella, but it's there," Jasper says, quietly.

"Great... first it's Jacob Black, and now it's Lillian Fae. This just keeps getting better and better," I groan.

We pull up to the dock and park on the left. I quickly get out of the car and wait for the two girls to get here. When Bella gets out of the car and walks to me, she has a sad look on her face. I glare at Lillian and take Bella into the houseboat. When I get to the door, Alice is already there opening the door. Walking in, I can smell everyone in the room, but they're hiding pretty well that Bella can't see them.

Bella and I get in the center of the room when all of a sudden the lights blink on and everyone jumps out yelling, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Bella!"

Bella hides behind me and I smirk, pulling her closer. "No one's going to hurt you, love."

"There's too many in here. Can we go somewhere? I need to talk to you for a second," Bella whispers against my shoulder.

I lift her up – bridal style – and take her to my room in the back. She holds on the whole way and then I set her down when we get inside the room. "Is everything okay, Bella?"

She doesn't look at me, but nods. "I-I-I did something... I'm not sure why..." she stutters, looking at the floor.

I walk up to her and lift her chin with the index finger of my right hand. "Bella, you can tell me anything. Please, just talk to me."

She finally looks at me and nods before going to sit on the bed I'd put in here. "I-I can't stop feeling this way for Lillian and it literally scares me, Edward. I can't stop..."

I kneel down in front of her and put my hand on her knee. "It's all right, Bella. I can see it," I caress her cheek and she leans into my hand, "I might have heard Lillian say that you needed a few human minutes because you were 'hyperventilating'. Not to mention, Jasper and Alice know about your connection to Lillian."

"I kissed her, Edward..." she whispers, almost in tears.

I pull her into my lap and shush her. "It's okay. Bella, really. I know what it's like to have a strong connection with someone. I've got one with you, sweetheart. I had a hard time staying away from you, remember?"

She nods and rests her head against my chest and her breathing starts to return to normal. "I don't like seeing her alone... there's something about her that makes her seem so... lonely."

"I know, sweetheart. It's hard seeing someone like that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you go check on her for me? Bring her some food and water..."

"Sure, sweetheart."

She gets up off of my lap and lies on the bed, drifting off to sleep. _Poor Bella... that has to be hard._

I shut the door as I leave the room and then I go and find some food. I walk to the refreshments, grab a bottle of water and some random foods, and wander outside. When I'm on the dock, I see her sitting on the big moss covered rock by the woods. I walk up to her and realize that she's watching me.

"Okay, Mister Hospitality, what's going on?" she asks, laughing.

"Bella said that you looked like you needed company, so I brought you some food and some water," I say quietly.

"That's nice of you, thanks." She grabs the plate and water bottle, but she only messes with the bottle. "I don't know why, but some reason, somehow... you seem familiar to me, Edward..."

"I used to live in Chicago. I'd always hunt for food for my mom and me..." I hint to her through my darkening eyes.

"I-I haven't been in Chicago... oh my god..." She trails off and I can tell that she's thinking back and figuring something out. By the time she finishes sorting through her thoughts, she's shaking and says, "This can't be... it can't be!" Before I can say anything, she runs off and gets into her car – going God knows where.

"Why does she always have to run away?"


End file.
